Séduisante Hermione
by Nephtys81
Summary: Suite et fin des OS "Surprenante Hermione" et "Fragile Hermione". Hermioen a rompu avec Ron dans des conditions déplorables. Mais elle décide de rester forte et met au point une opération séduction. Mais pour appâter qui ?


« _Tu me quittes ? Vraiment ? Bon, et bien si c'est ton choix… En même temps, je suppose que c'est mieux ainsi. J'avais l'impression d'être perpétuellement en rivalité avec toi. Tu n'arrêtais pas de me faire la morale, de me dire comment je devais faire, comment je devais me comporter, et j'en avais plus qu'assez. Bon… je me tire. Salue Harry de ma part, si tu le vois avant moi._ »

Observant le soleil se coucher derrière l'horizon depuis l'observatoire de la tour d'astronomie, Hermione pleurait, ressassant les paroles de Ron Weasley. Elle avait été si heureuse avec lui, les deux premiers mois. Puis, la passion s'en était allée. Ron, qui n'avait cessé de la couvert du regard au début, avait finalement recommencé à chercher l'admiration dans le regard des gens. Il avait eu à nouveau ses manies de séducteur, se décoiffant comme s'il venait de descendre de son balai, souriant à la première petite dinde qui gloussait à son passage, se vantant grassement auprès de ses condisciples masculins. Il délaissait peu à peu Hermione et elle avait fini par être toujours sur son dos, à lui reprocher le moindre écart de conduite envers elle. Et quand ils rompirent… non, quand elle rompit, il était resté indifférent, presque soulagé qu'elle le quitte de son propre chef. Comme toujours, Ron avait été incapable d'être honnête avec une fille, de lui avouer qu'il ne l'aimait plus et qu'il ne comptait pas poursuivre leur relation. Non, comme avec Lavande, il avait d'abord attendu qu'Hermione vienne lui dire qu'elle le quittait.

Elle aimait encore un peu Ron. Elle avait eu une poussée de jalousie quand son ex petit-ami était apparu dans la Grande Salle le jour de la St Valentin avec Lavande au bras, et plaisantant avec elle. Entre eux, la complicité était revenue. Elle l'appelait à nouveau « Ron-Ron ». C'était insupportable pour Hermione. D'un autre côté, l'aveu d'Harry Potter, comme quoi elle ne le laissait pas indifférent, mais surtout son baiser, avait ébranlé la jeune fille. Pour elle, Harry avait été ici son meilleur ami, son confident, presque son frère. Quand elle pensait à son baiser, elle frissonnait et son cœur battait plus vite. Etait-elle inconsciemment amoureuse de lui ? Comment en être sûre ?

Elle cala son visage contre ses bras, cachant au monde ses larmes et se répétait encore et encore le baiser de Malefoy, celui, plus tard, d'Harry, et sa rupture le lendemain avec Ron. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. Elle n'en pouvait plus de Lavande, de ses « Ron-Ron » mielleux. Elle savait que cette fille en rajoutait exprès devant elle pour se venger qu'elle lui ai prit Ron.

Puis… il lui vint une idée. Quelque chose qui lui assurerait les sentiments de chacun à son égard. Hermione se reprit, sécha ses larmes entre deux sanglots tenaces et courut jusqu'à son dortoir.

…..

Tu es sûre que tu veux acheter cette robe ? Elle a l'air bien trop… bien trop dévêtue pour toi non ?

Ginny fit une grimace en pointant le décolleté de la robe. Mais Hermione ignora la remarque et se dépêcha de l'essayer. Une jolie robe noire, pour mettre sa silhouette en valeur. Quand elle sortit et admira son reflet, la gryffondor était satisfaite du rendu : la robe mettait sa poitrine en valeur, et rendait sa chute de rein délicieuse. Les pans descendaient jusqu'aux genoux, pour que le rendu ne fasse pas trop vulgaire.

Elle sourit, il ne manquait plus que la paire de chaussures glamour qui irait avec et Hermione aurait sa tenue de soirée pour aller à la fête de Slughorn.

Cette tenue… ça ne te ressemble pas.

Dis plutôt, ma chère Ginny, que tu avais envie d'acheter cette robe toi aussi.

Non… enfin… si, je l'avoue. Dommage, je me rabattrais sur la mauve à jupe fendue.

Excellent choix.

Hermione se changea à nouveau et après avoir choisi la paire de chaussures qui lui plaisait, elle alla payer. Puis, elle suivit les conseils de Ginny pour choisir parfum, maquillage et bijoux. A chaque boutique, la rouquine demandait à Hermione pour qui elle se faisait si belle. Mais son amie restait secrète, ne répondant que par un sourire malicieux. Mais la jeune rousse n'était pas dupe : Hermione voulait tourner la page et séduire un autre garçon. Du moins, elle le supposait.

Tu as entendu parler de la violente dispute entre Harry et Ron ?

Elles étaient sur le chemin du retour à parler potins. Ginny avait posé la question tout naturellement, pensant qu'Hermione, qui était encore amie avec Harry, était au courant. La mine scandalisée et effrayée de la brune lui prouva que non et elle détourna vite fait le regard, très gênée.

Quand ? Où ? Pour quelle raison ?

Non, rien, oublie, il vaut mieux.

Ginny…

Hermione avait prit une voix menaçante et fixait Ginny avec une intensité redoutable. Cette dernière battit en retraite, se disant que de toute façon, Hermione l'apprendrait bien assez vite, et certainement de la bouche de quelques serpentards malveillants avides de proies à tourmenter.

Hum… comment expliquer ?

Ne tourne pas autour du pot, tempêta Hermione de plus en plus impatiente.

Bon, d'accord… en fait, Harry a demandé des explications à Ron après que vous ayez cassé, c'était dans le parc je crois. Et Ron a répondu que c'était comme ça, qu'il s'était bien trompé sur toi, que tu es comme les autres, une pauvre pouffe qui s'est bien fichue de lui. Harry a répondu que c'était lui qui avait tout fichu en l'air, à chercher sans arrêt l'admiration des filles, qu'il n'avait même pas fait l'effort de prouver qu'il t'aimait. Bref, je ne te fais pas un dessin. Ron, toujours aussi délicat, a clos la « conversation » en collant un coup de poing au visage d'Harry. Depuis, ils s'évitent cordialement et ils n'ont plus cherché à communiquer entre eux.

Je… C'est de ma faute.

Hermione baissa la tête, honteuse, confuse, et blessée. Ginny lui mit une petite claque derrière la tête.

Ta faute ? Attends, mon stupide frère t'avait piégé dans une relation houleuse où il était évident, même pour l'humain le plus idiot du monde, que tu aurais fini rongée par la jalousie. Et il fallait que tu continue sans broncher ? Non, je trouve que tu as été intelligente et courageuse de ne pas continuer dans cette impasse. J'espère juste qu'un jour il en prendra conscience et te demandera pardon.

Mais Harry a tout pris dans la figure à cause de moi…

Harry a fait ce qu'il lui a semblé juste : te défendre et essayer d'ouvrir les yeux à son meilleur ami. Après, Ron est trop têtu pour admettre qu'il a aussi des torts dans l'histoire.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Ginny en profita pour énumérer les innombrables défauts de son frère, et pour Hermione, qui écoutait malgré son silence, elle trouvait encore que certains traits de Ron ne tenaient en rien du défaut.

….

La musique était enjouée, Slughorn trépignait de joie en voyant tous ces visages connus et célèbres autour de lui. Pour l'occasion, il avait réussi à inviter à sa soirée le Ministre de la magie en personne. Sur la piste de danse improvisée, Luna dansait avec Dean Thomas. Ginny discutait avec Neville, qu'elle avait invité comme cavalier. Harry restait dans son coin, pensif et triste, sans doute à cause de sa dispute brutale avec Ron. Il était seul et n'avait plus osé s'approcher d'Hermione et de quiconque susceptible d'être proche de Ron.

Arriva alors Hermione, superbe, avec sa robe noire, ses talons hauts qui allongeaient délicieusement ses jambes, ses bijoux, son maquillage et sa coiffure élégante. Elle n'avait plus rien de la jeune élève. Elle ressemblait à une femme, une vraie, à l'image de ces vedettes de films qui déambulaient dur le tapis rouge, flashées par des centaines de photographes. Personne ne la reconnut dans l'immédiat, les autres supposant que Slughorn avait invité une dame du monde, une star du journalisme, ou de la cosmétique sorcière.

Ah ! Miss Granger ! Vous voilà enfin ! Et superbe en plus. Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir vu aussi ravissante mon enfant.

Merci Professeur. Vous me flattez.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Elle ne vit pas un visage qui n'affichait pas une franche surprise. Elle rougit un peu plus chaque fois qu'elle décela de l'envie chez les garçons. Toutefois, elle avait réussi à fuir le regard d'Harry, qu'elle sentait insistant sur elle.

Vous n'êtes pas venue avec votre ami… heu… Jon ?

Ron, monsieur, il s'appelle Ron. Non je ne suis pas venue avec lui. Nous avons eu un léger différent et depuis… euh… on ne se voit plus aussi souvent.

Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, hélas, fit Slughorn en secouant la tête, faisant mine d'être désolé. Mais j'ai toujours su que ce n'était pas une bonne chose pour vous de trainer avec ce garçon. Je n'ai jamais décelé en lui du talent ou de l'envergure. Vous perdiez votre temps avec lui si vous voulez mon avis.

Oh oui, monsieur, je suis d'accord avec vous. J'ai perdu beaucoup de temps avec lui.

Elle esquissa au sourire faux destiné à conforter son professeur dans ses propos. Une façon simple, mais efficace de se venger de son ex. Ron allait la haïr. Mais elle avait du mal à s'en vouloir, car sur l'instant, c'était sa colère et sa jalousie qui avaient parlés d'une même voix. Elle prit un verre de cocktail et se fondit dans la foule des invités. Elle surprit quelques secondes Drago malefoy en train de la détailler avec intérêt avant de, prit sur le fait, s'en retourner s'occuper de Pansy Parkinson qui passait ses nerfs sur une serpentard plus jeune qu'elle. Hermione se sentit ravie. Elle avait même réussit à plaire un peu à Malefoy.

Hermione ? A quoi tu joues ?

Elle se retourna et fit face à Harry qui semblait complètement déboussolé. Elle se sentit mal en constatant qu'un bleu d'un joli violet ornait sa joue gauche. Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre à Harry, et aurait bien apprécié l'arrivé de quelqu'un d'autre dans la conversation, mais Harry lui prit le bras, serra son emprise et la fixa avec plus d'insistance.

Et toi ? A quoi joues-tu avec moi ? demanda Hermione en guise de réponse.

Comment ça ?

Un jour tu es mon chevalier servant, tu te permets de m'embrasser, tu me défends, puis le lendemain, tu m'évites, tu ne me parle même plus… comme si je n'étais plus rien pour toi.

Je me sens coupable envers Ron… je… J'ai l'impression que c'est à cause de moi qui tu as effectivement rompu avec Ron, et j'ai été assez méchant avec lui en te défendant…

Tu t'en veux ? Moi aussi je m'en veux. Mais je dois assumer les conséquences de mes choix. Et Ron devrait en faire pareil… TU devrais faire pareil. Mieux : Assume tes sentiments. Et oublie un peu ce que pourraient dire les autres.

Harry garda le silence et baissa les yeux, avant de les détourner après avoir accidentellement plongé son regard dans le décolleté avantageux de son amie. Il lâcha prise, recula d'un pas. Hermione soupira, secoua la tête, agacée et s'en alla pour rejoindre le buffet et grignoter un peu.

C'est mauvais pour la ligne.

Malefoy. Hermione s'était demandé combien de temps il lui faudrait pour l'apostropher. C'était avec une certaine satisfaction qu'elle constata que son attente fut courte. Plus courte que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Drago malefoy la fixait avec dédain, cachant mal ses réels sentiments derrière ce masque de mépris. Il était curieux, partagé entre l'envie de se rapprocher d'elle pour des raisons charnelles, et le simple fait de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. Pourquoi le trio était-il à présent éclaté ?

ça, c'est mon problème, répliqua Hermione sur un ton léger. Je ne vois pas en quoi mon poids t'intéresse.

Ce n'est pas ton poids qui m'intrigue, Granger, c'est la raison pour laquelle Potter te fuit. Je sais déjà qu'avec Weasley il y a de l'eau dans le feu, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une dispute entre Potter et toi. Remarque, tu as bien fait de lâcher la belette, un crétin pareil ne méritait pas une fille intelligente. Maintenant qu'il avec Brown on peut dire que cet imbécile s'associe bien avec cette potache.

Malefoy ricana, la malveillance pétillant dans ses yeux. Il avala une olive, but une gorgée de cocktail. Hermione n'avait rien répondu, elle laissait dire en gardant un calme froid, ne laissant transparaitre que de l'indifférence.

Tu as du te rendre compte que j'embrassais mieux que la belette, et c'est pour cela que tu l'as quitté. Tu as soudainement prendre conscience qu'il était nul en tout, même pour ce qui est de te faire planer en amour.

Tu ne m'as pas fait planer en amour Malefoy, répliqua Hermione avec une rare méchanceté. J'ai juste prit conscience que certains garçons ne savaient pas embrasser sans s'empêcher de baver comme des escargots. Pour les leçons sur les baisers, tu repasseras, sur ce, j'ai Harry qui doit s'ennuyer dans son coin. Ciao.

Elle fit un pied-de-nez à Malefoy et rejoignit Harry qui s'était encore d'avantage isolé dans un coin de la pièce. Elle avait de la peine pour lui. Elle s'assit à son côté et posa une main tendre sur son épaule.

Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, le rassura la jeune fille. Ron et moi… nous n'avons rien fait pour que cela s'arrange. Nous avons des torts tous les deux. Je ne regrette pas d'être sorti avec lui, mais je ne regrette pas non plus de l'avoir quitté. J'ai pu voir comment aurait été notre avenir ensemble… ce n'était pas bon, je le crains.

Elle se mit à rire, même si c'était avec amertume. Harry grimaça, peu convaincu.

Ne te tourmente pas, poursuivit Hermione. De toute manière, et il me l'a bien signifié, que je le quitte l'arrangeait. La preuve, il s'est remit le lendemain même avec Lavande.

Non, répondit Harry avec une pointe de colère dans la voix. Il te trompait déjà avec elle depuis quelques jours. Il me l'a dit quand on s'est disputé. Il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de te larguer quand tu as été le trouver.

Il me… trompait ?

Hermione blêmit. Ron n'était qu'un goujat, mais elle s'était toujours imaginé qu'il y avait une limite à sa goujaterie. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela de sa part. L'envie de pleurer lui reprit et ce fut avec difficulté qu'elle parla sans verser une larme.

Ce ne sont, après tout, que quelques baisers, des gestes tendres… des gamineries sans réelles importances.

Il l'a fait, coupa Harry. Il l'a fait avec elle.

Il a fait quoi ? Exprime toi un peu mieux, mon cerveau n'est pas une boule de cristal qui devine la pensée des gens.

Harry grimaça. Hermione essayait encore de se persuader que rien d'exceptionnel n'était arrivé entre Ron et Lavande, qu'il s'agissait encore une fois de petites choses comme des mains qui se caressaient entre elles… non, elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'image de Ron collé contre Lavande, à l'embrasser goulument.

Ils ont couché ensemble, lâcha Harry plus qu'énervé. Il t'a trompé avec elle parce que tu lui as refusé cette « faveur ». C'est… n'importe quoi.

Hermione resta interdite. Elle n'osait pas y croire, cela la détruisait. L'imbécile… c'était la seule insulte qui lui venait à l'esprit. Son cœur rata un battement.

Il… non… impossible. Il m'a délaissé, il m'a laissé le larguer parce que je ne voulais pas coucher avec lui ? C'est… stupide, c'est… macho… ridicule, absurde…

Dégueulasse.

Hermione restait stupéfaite par cette révélation. Dans son esprit, elle faisait le point, réfléchissait à ce qu'il convenait de faire. Elle en avait assez de pleurer pour un type qui pensait qu'il était plus important de coucher avec sa copine que de savoir si elle se sentait prête pour sauter le pas, de savoir si elle l'aimait encore, de savoir si elle se sentait toujours bien avec.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Oui, elle avait eu raison de le quitter. Non, elle ne reviendrait plus dans ses bras, hors de question de lui pardonner. Et en effet, elle songeait à nouveau petit ami, quelqu'un dont elle était pratiquement certaine de ses sentiments.

Harry ?

Quoi ?

Le jeune homme dévisagea Hermione et fut très surpris de la voir lui sourire, sereine et déterminée.

Tu ne reviens pas sur ton aveu ? Tu sais… tu m'as dit que je t'intéressais. Que tu m'aimais.

Non, je ne reviens pas sur ce que j'ai dit. Je n'ai qu'une parole Hermione et tu le sais très bien.

Alors je vais te dire une chose : J'ai bien fait de quitter Ron. Il fait ce qu'il veut comme cela, je n'ai plus à me soucier de ses bêtises. Il sort avec qui il veut, et fait ce qu'il lui plait avec sa conquête du moment. J'ai aussi beaucoup réfléchi sur nous deux. Tu m'aimes, tu me l'as encore certifié, et moi, j'ai beaucoup d'estime et d'amour pour toi. J'ai été très flattée par ton aveu, plus que ce que je me doutais en fait. Je voudrais que nous agissions en adultes, pas comme Ron.

Ce qui signifie ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me demander de devenir ton petit ami ?

Si, répondit Hermione avec une assurance déconcertante. Allons, quand même réfléchis. Tu ne vas pas continuer de m'aimer tout en faisant semblant de n'être pour moi qu'un ami. Et moi, je ne vais pas chercher à revenir vers Ron en sachant qu'il m'a trompée sans gêne. Je décide de tourner la page, de me tourner vers des valeurs sûres. Tu m'aimes, et de mon côté, tu me laisse de moins en moins indifférente. Je ne peux plus affirmer qu'il s'agit entre nous de la simple amitié. Alors… pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup et sortir ensemble ?

Je…

Harry fixa la foule des danseurs. Un cri lui fit tourner la tête, Pansy se déchainait sur Malefoy qui avait sorti sa baguette. Il protégeait une jeune fille. Ils reconnurent la jeune serpentard que Pansy disputait depuis le début de la soirée. Tous supposaient que l'élève avait enfin osé tenir tête à la mégère qui servait d'amie à Malefoy. Mais non, le sujet de la discorde était autre et se dévoila quand Pansy hurla :

Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Drago ! C'est moi que tu aimes. Moi seule. Comment cette petite intrigante a réussi à voler ton cœur ? Elle est laide, débile, quelconque.

Mais c'était faux, évidemment. La jeune fille était ravissante, très jolie et un million de fois plus raffinée que Pansy. Elle avait l'air plus calme, plus timide, et peut être avait-elle-même plus de douceur et d'intelligence que Pansy. Malefoy perdait patience et sa baguette cracha des étincelles rouges.

Tu vas te calmer oui ? Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de sortir avec toi. Tu es trop casse-pied pour que je te supporte même chez moi. Je ne t'ai rien promis, je ne t'ai rien offert qui pouvait te faire penser que j'avais des vues sur toi. Alors maintenant, fiche la paix à Astoria.

Pansy hurla de nouveau avant de s'effondrer en larme. Harry resta un moment abasourdi avant de jeter un regard incrédule à Hermione, toute aussi surprise que lui. Elle haussa les épaules, puis pouffèrent de rire.

Je crois que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à souffrir de peines de cœur, souffla Hermione en prenant le bras d'Harry.

Je crois que je vais accepter de sortir avec toi, répondit Harry en rougissant.

Hermione fixa son ami avec soupçon, puis, elle esquissa un sourire ravi avant d'oser approcher son visage de son nouveau prétendant. Harry déglutit, incertain, et finalement, se jeta à l'eau. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, leurs mains s'enlacèrent, et ils purent laisser leurs sentiments s'exprimer à travers leurs corps. Une soirée riche en émotion, magique.

Tellement prit par leur baiser, ils ne virent pas Ginny, dansant un slow avec Neville, les fixer de biais, discrètement. Elle était triste, jalouse, et surtout, elle semblait anéantie, vaincue. La résignation se lisait sur son visage et elle enfuit son désespoir dans les bras de Neville. Ce dernier ne voyait rien, ne se doutait de rien. Il avait juste l'impression d'avoir fait une touche avec Ginny.

Harry et Hermione ne dansèrent pas. Ils le feraient une prochaine fois. Ils sortirent assez vite et retournèrent à leur dortoir avec une lenteur qui leur permit de beaucoup parler, de beaucoup s'embrasser.

…

Mademoiselle Hermione Jean Granger, voulez vous prendre Harry James Potter, ici présent, pour époux ?

Hermione fixait son fiancé dans les yeux. Elle était émue, heureuse et surtout soulagée. Enfin, elle le serait quand il aurait dit oui aussi. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de son homme et ce dernier semblait l'encourager avec son sourire et son regard pétillant et impatient.

Oui.

Et vous, Monsieur Harry James Potter, voulez vous prendre Hermione Jean Granger, ici présente, pour épouse ?

Evidemment que oui.

Il se retint de préciser qu'il avait déjà bien galéré pour arriver à sortir avec, alors il était peu probable qu'il ne veuille plus l'épouser. Ils avaient, de plus, déjà trois ans de vie commune, et qu'ils comptaient aller plus loin dans leur vie de couple en se mariant. Ensembles, ils voulaient fonder une famille, avoir leur premier enfant.

La foule des invités applaudit. Mrs Weasley était la première à pleurer de bonheur, très vite accompagnée par les sanglots réjouis de Mrs Granger. Le vénérable sorcier qui mariait Hermione et Harry remit ses lunettes en place et réclama le silence.

La cérémonie n'est pas terminée, je n'ai pas déclaré que vous étiez enfin mariés. Alors un peu de silence et finissons. Bien… Si quelqu'un dans cette assemblée désire s'opposer à cette union, qu'il s'avance ou se taise à jamais.

Chacun retint son souffle, les futurs mariés en premier. Plus qu'une phrase et c'était fini, ils seraient liés à jamais.

Moi ! Je m'y oppose.

Un jeune homme roux s'avança, essoufflé, et tendis une main vers Hermione qui restait surprise et étourdie.

Hermione ! Je… j'ai fait une bêtise par le passé. J'étais jeune, stupide, inconscient. Mais depuis quelques temps, je me suis rendu compte que je ne t'aime toujours, et plus fort qu'avant. Si tu pouvais me laisser une autre chance.

Oui, pas de doute possible. C'était bien Ron Weasley, le grand gardien de l'équipe nationale de quidditch, le héros du plus célèbre sport de la sorcellerie. Il était beau, fringuant et arrivait tel le prince charmant. Il avait une voix douce, sûre, mature. Et son regard exprimait véritablement de l'amour.

Je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment amoureuse d'Harry, que tu ne l'épouse que parce qu'il peut t'assurer le confort d'un foyer stable et durable… mais tu ne ressens pas de passion pour lui. Tu en avais pour moi ! Je suis sûr que tu en as encore, que tu n'as pas oublié…

Hermione s'avança vers Ron, avec un sourire doux et serein. Elle semblait lui avoir tout pardonné, et Harry l'observa avec inquiétude. Mais c'était ridicule et ses craintes s'envolèrent quand Hermione colla son poing dans la figure de Ron.

Tu me prends pour une imbécile maintenant ? Rugit-elle. Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas une girouette qui change d'amoureux comme elle changerait de chaussette. J'aime Harry, vraiment sincèrement, peut être pas avec la passion éprouvée un temps pour toi, mais cet amour là, il est justement durable, sincère et stable… comme le sera mon foyer et la famille que je compte avoir avec lui.

Elle poussa violemment, et les frères de Ron le tirèrent pour l'éloigner de la mariée. Mais elle continuait à faire des reproches à Ron :

Trois ans et demi sans que Monsieur Ronald Weasley ne se soucie de moi. Sans que Monsieur ne daigne me réclamer des explications. Sans chercher à redevenir ne serait-ce que mon ami. Et il se pointe à mon mariage en affirmant que je dois revenir vers lui, parce que monsieur n'a qu'à claquer des doigts pour que je retombe dans ses bras. C'est trop simple.

Elle n'avait jamais parut aussi furieuse. Ron se ratatinait sur place, honteux, confus, cherchant à fuir tous ces regards haineux désormais tournés vers lui.

Dégage Ron, siffla la mariée. Tu ne mérite pas mon amour, encore moins l'amitié d'Harry qui a essayé de réparer les pots cassés en voulant te raisonner. Tu l'as récompensé en le frappant, tu te rappelle ? Tu n'a rien à faire à mon mariage, je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir invité.

La cérémonie reprit quand Ron partit, sans quelques exclamations indignées de sa part. Il insulta les mariés. Mrs Weasley eut si honte. Afin d'oublier l'incident, Harry décida qu'il fallait terminer les vœux et commencer enfin à festoyer.

Et bien, et bien, reprit le sorcier qui mariait les deux tourtereaux. Après cet incident fâcheux, je me dois de répéter ma question. Si quelqu'un dans cette assemblée désire s'opposer à cette union, qu'il s'avance ou se taise à jamais.

Mais personne ne vint s'opposer au mariage et le sorcier décréta qu'Hermione et Harry étaient enfin mari et femme.

Serait-ce la fin de cette histoire ? Peut être, peut être pas. Que pourrait-il arriver à nos deux héros de plus ? Mais peut être aurons-nous à parler de leurs enfants. Mystère.


End file.
